My only Christmas wish
by Goody-Lambert
Summary: Hermione is left alone for the Christmas holidays. She awaits the arrival of her distant cousin, however her cousin turn out to be someone she never expected
1. cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, my only job here is to come up with a lame plot for you to laugh at. Thank you J.K. Rowling for the characters. Ahem, without further ado, chapter one.  
  
Hermione lounged on the couch, lazily scanning channels. It had only been a few days since she had returned from Hogwarts, but all of her homework lay completed on her desktop. She sighed; the house seemed unnaturally quiet. Her parents had left the day before, promising to return shortly before her birthday. Then hours had creeped since their parting.  
Before they left, they had mentioned the arrival of distant cousins. 'Hmm. That's odd,' mused Hermione, 'I've heard no mention of these cousins before now.'  
She lie there pondering what sort of people these distant relations might be as the TV lulled her to sleep. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hermione woke to the incessant ringing of the doorbell 'Dear Lord!' her mind screamed, 'Bloody postmen!' After a few moments passed, she flew up from her comfortable bed, sending a mess of curly brown hair everywhere.  
"Cousins! Of course!" She said aloud. She swept her hair back and pulled down the bottom of her green tank-top. She inhaled deeply before opening the door.  
Before her stood her best friend in all the world, Harry Potter.  
"Why, Hermione, that's the first time I've seen you look confused in ages," He said, trying to keep from laughing. "SUPRISE!" He exclaimed, "The Dursleys agreed to let me come stay with you, since Ron is in Romania. I talked to your Mum and Dad about it and they said it could be a birthday present of sorts. They decided to tell you about some distant cousins to try and confuse you. I suppose-"  
Hermione gaped in the realization of what was occurring, "-Harry! Come in! Its so good to see you!" She held him in a friendly embrace before leading him inside.  
  
Author's note: Hello there. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so be gentle. I do appreciate constructive criticism. The chapters are horribly unbalanced, but I'm sure you'll cope. Thank you for reading. I really do appreciate it. Have a wonderful day. Updates are expected soon. 


	2. Settling in

Chapter two  
  
"What have you been doing these last few days, Harry?"  
"The Dursleys needed to use me as their slave before I could be released, but the decorations at their house do look superb, if I do say so myself."  
Hermione gave a half-hearted giggle as she struggled to drag his belongings up the stairs.  
"Jesus, Hermione. You don't have to get those. Let me help," Harry said, effortlessly lifting the trunk. The years of hard work the Dursley's house seemed to have strengthened him. Hermione lead him up the two flights of stairs to a small landing with only four doors. The Granger house was quite expansive.  
All of the doors were open. Curiosity overtook Harry as Hermione scrambled to go answer the telephone. He peeked into the first room. It was a bathroom. He sighed.  
"Nothing interesting here..." He continued to snoop around. The second room was a living room. It had a large TV and a computer. Harry had seen the same models in Dudley's second room a few years ago. The walls were lined with books. There was a magnificent window, displaying a fabulous view of the lake. After examining this room thoroughly, Harry moved on.  
The next room was decorated in green. It was plain. There were few pictures and no distinctive personality about the room. Harry quietly decided that this must be his room.  
The last room was decorated in blue with red accents. There were books spread across the floor. On the television was a muted infomercial concerning the convenience of the key-chain spork. Only $19.95. Sporadically spread around were pictures of Hermione, himself, and Ron. There were also a few of Hermione's parents.  
"Lost, Harry?"  
Harry gasped "Hermione! You scared me!"  
"Well, I assume you've shown yourself around, no need for me to goo the trouble." She said sarcastically annoyed. Harry blushed, he was unsure of why. "Have you eaten yet?" She continued, dragging his trunk into the guest room with great difficulty.  
"No," He replied, following her.  
"Well you unpack and I'll go fix some supper." She said, leaving him once again. 


	3. Supper

My tirade: Believe it or not, I still don't own these characters. I know, I know. I thought it was gonna change overnight too. Any how, Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Its so nice to hear some feedback. If you want, leave constructive criticism; I'd love to hear it! Well, onward, to the third chapter! (the longest that I have written so far)  
  
Chapter three:  
Harry finished unpacking his things slowly, taking this moment to examine every corner of the room. He eventually emerged after inspecting it thoroughly. He passed by Hermione's room once again, only to find himself entering. Something on the floor caught his eye. A locket gleamed in the sunlight. Enclosed in it was a picture of himself and Ron.  
On the floor, some distance away, was a splotched picture of Viktor Krum beside a letter. Harry looked around cautiously before indulging himself in a peek.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I fear this will be the last of our correspondence. My involvement in quidditch has made my grades suffer horribly. Seeking help for my grades, I started after school tutoring with a girl named Celestina. After months of interactment with her, I can no longer deny my feelings.  
I know it may hurt, but our relationship must end. I feel it is necessary to remember all of the pleasant times we shared, however it is of equal importance to move on.  
Let me know if I am needed in the future. Have a wonderful life.  
Sincerely,  
Viktor  
  
Harry shook his head in silent disbelief. "How could Krum do something like that? Hermione is one of the best people I've ever known," he thought, "She's probably much better off without him... It doesn't even sound like he wrote it. He probably got his new broad to do it for him..."  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice drifted up the stairs. Harry quickly replaced the letter and picture and sped out of the room.  
"Yes?" He called back.  
"Supper's ready."  
Harry walked into the kitchen, savoring the aroma of delicately prepared foods. He gaped at the quantity of food before him.  
"Mione! You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble!"  
"Oh, well. You know, I was expecting cousins, so I had a few extra groceries." She beamed at him.  
They sat down to eat. For a while there was silence. The lack of conversation was not uncomfortable, simply peaceful. After slowing down his rapid eating, Harry decided to speak.  
"So, have you heard from Ron?"  
"Oh, yes." She nodded, "He wrote to me just last night. He said he's having a fabulous time, and he wished me luck with the cousins." She shook her head at amusement, "He said distant relatives can sometimes be a bit annoying."  
Harry paused to look at Hermione. She had certainly grown. Although the years of rigorous studies and battles against evil were visible in her eyes, she still embodied a youthful beauty that Harry had been unaware of until recently.  
She looked up to spy him starring at her. "Everything taste all right?"  
"Oh, yes. Its all very nice. I had no idea you knew how to cook." He said, trying to shake off the embarrassment.  
"Its just like potions, only I don't have to hear Snape."  
"Speaking of Snape, have you finished the homework he assigned?" He asked hopefully.  
"Oh, honestly! Its so easy, I positively will not let you copy-" The phone rang, distracting her from her prospective opportunity for a lecture.  
After a few moments, Hermione returned the table "That was my parents, the called to say they won't be back until mid-day on the 23rd,"  
"Thats your birthday," Harry stated.  
"Why, yes," She smiled, "I'm so glad you remembered."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know... Last year my parents forgot my birthday. Sometimes it seems like they forget I exist." She paused for a moment, obviously thinking. "Oh, but look at me. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm being terribly insensitive..."  
Harry was at a loss for words. It was an unpleasant situation, all he could do was stare. He forced out an "No, Mione. Its really all right." He wasn't angry, or upset. He was simply void of anything to say.  
Hermione noticed that he had finished eating. She started to clear the table, looking at Harry every so often. Harry noticed her curious looks.  
"Anything on your mind, Mione?" He prompted.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if anything had materialized between you and Cho?"  
"Um," This had been something he had not expected, "No. We never really got over that misunderstanding in the fourth year. Unfortunately I don't think there is anything there."  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I know how much you cared for her."  
"Anything happen between you and Krum?" Harry could have slapped himself, if he didn't think it'd give away the fact that he had been reading her personal letters.  
Her normally brilliant brown eyes grew cloudy. "Yes, but Viktor and I are no longer seeing each other... I never did have much faith in long distance relationships," she almost whispered.  
Harry was fighting off the impulse to hug her when he finally gave in. He crossed the room and took her into his arms. She rested her head against his torso, brushing away the single tear that drifted down her cheek. Instantly she felt comforted.  
She stood up straight, breaking the embrace. She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
"No problem. What do you say we get ready for bed? I'm exhausted."  
  
*** Ta-da! Thats it! Tell me what you think, if you feel the urge. I'll be around.  
-Lee 


	4. unfortunate event

Hello again! I'm so sorry its been so long. Honestly, I haven't written anything in weeks. Just to warn you, but updates will be rather sparse. Final exams and my own personal demons seem to be dominating my life at the moment. Thank you for your patience! And now for Chapter 4! (how exciting!)  
  
Chapter four.  
  
Hermione led Harry though the impressive Granger mansion once again. She brought him into the guest bedroom,  
"Well, I guess I'll say goodnight." Hermione said as she stood in the doorway.  
"Alright then," Harry said. He placed a pile of books as he was searching for his pjs. Without warning the whole bed collapsed, instilling great surprise to both of the people present. Harry recovered his books from the mess. Hermione pointed her wand at it and said "Repairo". The bed formed again, only to collapse. When examined closer the pair realized that all of the screws and nails were missing from the frame. Hermione placed a call to her parents, inquiring what happened.  
"Oh. Hi Princess! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I took apart the bed in the guest room, I was unaware your young friend would be staying at the time. We were going to switch the beds in the master bedroom and guest bedroom because your mother prefers the one upstairs."  
Hermione grew increasingly agitated. "Well, where is Harry going to sleep?"  
"Why doesn't he sleep in your room."  
Hermione gaped "In MY room?!" Harry would have laughed, if he didn't think he'd get slapped for it. However there was, so his laughter remained muted.  
"Well, I don't know sweetheart... What can I do all the way from over in America?"  
"Oh, I don't kn-"  
"-Gotta go, love! Jackpot!"  
Hermione hung up the phone. "....Blasted casinos." She looked at Harry and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to make do."  
He smiled "Oh come on, 'Mione! Its not that bad." She glared at him.  
He walked into Hermione's room after changing in the other. She had also changed. She was wearing a red nightgown that hung just above her knees. It had a spaghetti straps and was made of cotton. Harry simply donned shorts and a T-shirt. The both blushed unconsciencely.  
After a few games of cards, the both decided it was time for sleep.  
"Which side of the bed would you like?" Hermione asked.  
"Um, the one with the nightstand."  
"Fine. Leave me with the side next to the wall." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed across the bed. Harry laughed and eyed her nightgown. She noticed his attention.  
"Anything on your mind, Mr. Potter?  
"I was wondering where you got that nightgown."  
She laughed "Lavender got it for me. All of the girls in our room got one, all in different colors." Her smiled but did not say anything. Soon Hermione was drifting to sleep, her head next to his shoulder. Before she was completely gone, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
"Goodnight, Harry" She mumbled with a smile. Soon Harry also found himself asleep.  
  
********************************************************************** Well well well. Here we are again. Another chapter done. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions on plot, character development, spelling, organization or just a general comment, feel free to review.Have a wonderful day! All the best, Lambert 


End file.
